Appel du Sang
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure/OAV] : Réécriture des Ones-Shot d'Appel du Sang. Quand Balthazar est proche de la mort. Il doit faire le choix d'accepter le présent que lui offre sa partie démoniaque.


**_L'appel du Sang_**

OS sur B.O.B

Ceci est une sorte de OAV, un autre chemin si B.O.B avait choisi les canines du père. Cela se passerait après la fin de la saison 1, après la mort de Théo.

Ceci est réécriture de cette fanfiction.

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Bob Lennon, Joueur du grenier, Sébastien Rassiat, Krayn, Mahyar. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture**

Bonne Lecture.

C'était une nuit sombre où seule la Lune rouge était la spectatrice d'une scène horrible et pourtant nécessaire pour la survie d'un demi-diable.

C'était également un pyromage. Etendu contre un arbre, il était gravement blessé, le sang coulait en abondance au niveau de son ventre. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon tentait avec ses faibles forces et l'une de ses grande main de contenir ce saignement.

Il ressassait les derniers événements qui s'était produit. Loin de ses compagnons, seul. En ce soir d'éclipse de Lune qui avait un effet sur sa part démoniaque.

Après la mort de leur compagnon : Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory été blessé intérieurement.

Le demi élémentaire ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas avoir pu sauver leur ami. Il avait été à ses côtés, face à Vlad Hannibal. Il aurait pu aller le chercher, le récupérer et sortir de cette situation de dingue. Pour autant, il n'avait rien pu faire. Et depuis ce tragique événement, Shinddha s'était enfermé d'avantage dans un mutisme effrayant. Balthazar et Grunlek avaient tout tenter pour l'aider à extérioriser ses pensées. De lâcher tout se qu'il avait dans le coeur. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui en voulait. Bien au contraire, B.O.B lui rappelait que sans lui, il serait également mort. Et qu'ils avaient sauvé le monde. Bien que cela ne soit pas connu de tous.

Seulement, en cette nuit de lune rouge, Shinddha n'était plus capable de rester auprès de ses deux alliés. Sans prévenir quiconque, il s'enfuit dans la forêt en courant. Face à cette situation délicate et la peur de perdre un autre de leur camarade, Grunlek et Balthazar se lancèrent à la recherche de Shinddha.

Au début, ils étaient restés ensemble. Eden suivait la trace du demi-élémentaire. Elle reniflait la trace de ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une branche qui se casse se fit entendre. Ils virent face à eux plusieurs mercenaires.

"Les voilà ! Je vous avait dit que ce n'était pas que des légendes. Sinon, pourquoi ces intendants auraient mit leur tête à prix ?" riait l'un des mercenaire.

"Peut être, mais dans tous les cas, il en manque un. Enfin... Ca ne sera pas très difficile de vous faire avouer !"

Aussitôt le combat entre les mercenaires et les aventuriers se lança.

Grunlek avait sur lui trois mercenaires, tandis que Balthazar devait en contenir deux. Malheureusement pour les aventuriers, les mercenaires s'étaient bien préparé. Ils avaient réussi avec une bonne stratégie à séparer le groupe. Surtout au niveau de Balthazar. Le corps à corps n'était pas son terrain favoris. A plusieurs reprises, il réussi à esquiver les attaques de ses assaillants. Cependant, il avait du choisir de fuir ces derniers afin d'éviter de se prendre d'avantage d'attaques. Comme il avait peu d'armure et moins de matériel lourds que ses ennemis, il avait pu les distancer.

Du moins, c'est se qu'il avait espéré. Les mercenaires étaient plus intelligent qu'il ne croyait. Alors qu'il allait se cacher derrière un arbre, il senti son pied se prendre dans un piège métallique. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que ce dernier était un piège à loup. La mâchoire d'acier se referma sur sa cheville. Il poussa un horrible cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Les larmes aux commissures des yeux, il tourna la tête pour observer le piège. Rapidement, il essaya de se retourner pour tenter d'ouvrir la bête en métal. Rien que le fait de bouger, Balthazar sentait la douleur s'amplifiait. Et pour couronner le tout, le diable s'agitait sous cette lune rousse.

_"Pfff. Minable... Tu aurais du me laisser agir. Je les aurait brûler et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de fuir."_

Balthazar ne l'écoutait pas. Tout se que le diable cherchait, c'était le contrôle de son corps. D'ailleurs, ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissants que d'habitude. C'était peut être aussi pour cela que ses flammes ne sortaient pas aussi bien. Il avait eu du mal à les contrôler. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait du fuir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait de lui. Prudemment, Balthazar essaya de ne plus faire de bruit. Il retenait sa respiration. D'éviter le moindre hoquet produit par les larmes et la violence de la douleur.

_"Laisse moi prendre le contrôle voyons. Je pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Il n'y aurait aucun témoin. Tu serais tranquille. Allez..."_

Balthazar refusait. Même si ces individus étaient les plus horribles qu'il soit, lui ne voulait pas perdre son humanité. Le pyromage restait vigilant au moindre son autour de lui. Il fut étonné de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas. A part les animaux qui se trouver dans les environs et le son du vent qui soufflait dans les arbres. Ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Il se demandait s'il avait en effet réussi à échapper à son poursuivant, avant de sentir un regard oppressant derrière lui. A peine eu t-il le temps de se retourner, qu'une lance pénétra dans son ventre. Balthazar cracha une gerbe de sans, alors qu'il senti ses entrailles être déchirées à l'intérieur de lui.

La souffrance était décuplée. Entre la violence de la morsure du métal et la déchirure de son ventre, il ne savait pas laquelle était la plus horrible. Aussitôt, le demi-diable était dos contre le pied de l'arbre dont il se cacher. L'arme de son assaillant était sorti de son frêle corps. Blanc de base, il avait d'avantage pâlit avec la perte abondante de sang. Par reflexe, le mage avait posé sa main contre la grave blessure. Son regard embrumés de larmes observait le mercenaire qui se trouvait devant lui. Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait pas prévu de blesser autant le mage.

Son camarade arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il constata l'étendu des dégâts.

"Et merde ! Je t'avais dit qu'on avait besoin de ses gars vivants !"

"J'y peut rien moi ! Je croyais qu'il allait riposter. Et puis, je pensais que c'était le loup qui était tombé dans notre piège moi."

"Va falloir que tu porte des lunettes mon gars." soupira le camarade du mercenaire. "Bon. Même si on le ramènerait, il mourrait en route et on n'aurait pas la prime."

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?"

Alors que les mercenaires étaient en train de discuter du sort du pyromage, Balthazar se battait intérieurement contre son diable. Tout doucement, il lui susurrait quelques idées.

_"Tu sais que tu vas mourir ! Pourquoi ne pas les éliminer aussi ? Ou pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire ? Après tout, mourir seul ou mourir en entrainant tes ennemis avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfère ?"_

Balthazar n'avait pas envie de mourir tout court. Ou s'il devait l'être, il voulait mourir en tant qu'être humain. D'ailleurs, il avait peur que Grunlek soit dans les environs. Et s'il laissait le diable libre, qui lui disait qu'il n'arriverait rien à Grunlek, ou Shin. Le mage ne savait pas où était parti le demi-élémentaire.

"Bon... On a pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. On va le laisser crever ici. On va aider les autres à rattraper ce foutu demi-élémentaire et vaincre le nain."

La vision du mage se troublait. Il constata que ses deux agresseurs lui tournaient le dos.

_"C'est le moment ! Ils ne s'y attendent pas. Laisse tomber tes barrières. Lève ta main. Ce ne sera qu'un simple instant. Personne ne le saura ! Et puis, qui sait, tes amis seraient peut être protéger par cette attaque. Ils vont partir les tuer. Ils vont les attaquer. Ils vont périr comme Théo."_

Balthazar sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Le diable n'avait pas entièrement tort. Si ces deux individus arrivaient à Shin et Grunlek, ils essaieraient des les assassiner. Des les tuer ou des les vendre. Il tremblait. De son autre main, il la leva en leur direction. Ils étaient incapable d'éviter une quelconque boules de feu. Car ils avaient tourné le dos, ignorant le danger que pouvait être le mage, même blessé. Il sentait que les flammes pouvaient naitre de ses doigts. Qu'il avait la possibilité de créer des braises. Qu'il pouvait les brûler. Il sentait que le diable à ses côtés devait sourire de ses dents pointues. Quand soudain, il se rappelait d'une horrible vérité. Oui, il les éliminerait eux. Mais qui serait là pour l'éliminer lui ? Il revoyait le visage de Théo, en colère qui lui avait promis que s'il se transformerait en Diable, il serait là pour l'éliminer. Le bras de Balthazar tomba mollement contre son corps.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils sont à notre porté !"_

Mais Balthazar ne répondait pas au diable. Il se laissa tomber contre le sol recouvert des feuilles d'automne. La terre avait commencé à s'imbiber de son sang. Le pyromage observait la Lune rouge. Quelques nuages sombres passaient devant l'astre. Le demi-diable gémissait de temps à autres. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour hurler, pour demander de l'aide. Ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il avait envie de rire de la situation. Après tout, il n'avait pas infligé à ses camarades le fait de devoir le tuer. Avant que sa gorge ne se noue par une autre idée qui venait titiller ses neurones. Grunlek avait du s'apercevoir de sa disparition. Déjà qu'il était inquiet pour Shin. Alors quel était son état en constant qu'il l'avait aussi perdu. Il se maudissait de devoir laisser une double peine pesait sur les épaules de ses camarades. Après Théo, ils allaient devoir enterré le demi-diable. S'il le retrouvait d'ailleurs. B.O.B ignorait le chemin qu'il avait prit. Etait-il loin ou prés de ses camarades ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Les larmes de douleurs virent être remplacer par celle de la joie. Il était heureux dans un sens de ne pas les voir pleurer devant lui. Ils auraient cherché par tous les moyens, même ceux les plus contesté, pour qu'il continue de sa battre. Face à la mort, face à ce combat inégal. Ils auraient tout tenter pour le maintenir en vie pendant combien de temps ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Avant qu'ils ne constatent qu'il succombe à sa partie ténébreuse. Et qu'ils soient les victimes de cette renaissance horrible.

Puis, les larmes de joies se transformèrent en une puissance tristesse. Il constatait par sa nature, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre son ami. Il ne pourrait pas suivre la voie qu'avait emprunté Théo quelques temps auparavant. Tout se qu'il l'attendait par la suite, n'était que les ténébres, les flammes et la pourriture de l'enfer. Théo était quand à lui parti dans sa lumière. Même s'il était tâché du sang d'une possible petite fille.

Balthazar sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus mou. Sa chaleur s'éteignait petit à petit. Les sons de la nuit se faisait lointain. Seul la voix du diable continuait à résonner dans son esprit.

_"Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de mourir. Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser sortir avant de tout abandonné. Après tout, j'aurais pu éliminer ceux qui ont essayé de nous tuer. Tu sais que même si tu meurs, moi je reviendrai plus fort. Je rejoindrais notre père."_

Balthazar faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Le souffle était de plus en plus lent. Sa main plus faible retenait de moins en moins fort la blessure à son ventre. Il voulait encore ressentir qu'il était humain. Même si c'était dans la violence, dans la douleur et dans les larmes. Mais au moins, c'était la sienne.

_"Tu sais, même si tu es au seuil de la mort, je pourrais peut être t'aider à vivre encore un peu. Je pourrais te sauver."_

Balthazar n'avait pas envie de croire cette voix. Il savait que ce genre de deal avait un prix à payer. Quelque chose qui allait lui coûter bien plus que tout se qu'il avait subi. Il essaya de l'ignorer avant de l'entendre plus forte.

_"Qu'as-tu à gagner à rester dans cet état ? Tu sais, ta partie démoniaque est aussi un bienfait. Je suis là pour t'aider."_

Balthazar fermait ses yeux. Il se concentrait pour faire taire cette entité qui vivait en lui, qui essayait de le faire tomber dans les méandres des ténèbres.

Il était tellement concentré à faire taire le démon, qu'il n'avait pas entendu de nouveaux pas s'avancer vers lui. Ses pupilles se rouvrirent pour apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de ce dernier. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait être sur que ce n'était pas celle de Grunlek, ni même celle de Shin. Sa vision floue pouvait apercevoir dans le dos de l'individu, une sorte de gros sac. Cela devait être un grand voyageur, peut être même un marchand. Il senti son corps être légèrement soulevé. Balthazar ne put retenir une nouvelle gerbe de sang s'écouler de sa boucher.

"Mon dieu ! Vous êtes gravement blessé ! Je vais vous aider !"

Balthazar savait parfaitement que cet individu ne devait pas avoir se qui lui fallait. Seul la foi de Théo et des paladins de la lumière aurait été assez puissante pour fermer ses blessures. Les rares soins des autres individus aurait juste permis de le maintenir en vie quelques minutes, sans être transportable. Il sentait son sang continuait de s'écouler, alors que le bon samaritain venait de retirer sa main, pour tenter de panser sa blessure.

_"Ecoute moi. J'ai une idée afin que tu survive. Bois le sang de cet homme. Laisse parler ta nature démoniaque."_ Soufflait le diable.

Balthazar serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas lui céder. Il avait réussi à ne pas l'écouter jusque là. Il n'allait pas s'effondrer au dernier moment. Bien qu'il tombait petit à petit vers les bras de l'inconscience, il pouvait sentir des crocs se formaient et se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure.

"Avale son sang et revient plus fort que jamais ! Pour toi ! Pour tes amis qui t'attendent ! Pour venger Théo !"

Cette fois, les mots eurent raison de son humanité. L'idée de provoquer une nouvelle peine à Grunlek, de détruire les sentiments de Shinddha, donnait plus de force aux propos du diable. Et puis, il désirait comprendre se qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Théo était mort ? Pourquoi Bragg s'était enfui avec le Codex ? Intérieurement, le diable savait que le mage avait encore beaucoup trop de chose à faire dans ce monde. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du pyromage.

Alors que le marchand continuait de le soigner. Qu'il l'avait posé sur ses épaules, sans doute pour l'amener vers son cheval afin de le transporter, il entendit un chuchotement, teintait de tristesse, se prononcer dans son oreille.

"Pardonnez moi."

Le marchand ne comprit pas ces mots, avant de ressentir des crocs se planter dans son cou. La douleur lui arracha un horrible hurlement. Balthazar avait senti sa dentition timide s'être complètement développé. Par instinct, il avait réussi à planter ces dernières dans la jugulaire. Son corps avait puisé dans l'énergie du désespoir pour se transformer. Les ongles avaient laissé place à d'immense griffes. Ses bras maintenaient l'individu contre lui pour commencer cet horrible repas.

Des larmes de culpabilité perlaient désormais sur ses joues. Ils écoutaient les cris de terreur, les appels au secours du marchand. Balthazar sentait le sang coulait sur la peau de sa victime. Le liquide rouge ruisselait jusqu'à sa gorge. Il ne laissait aucune goute s'échappait. Sa langue attrapa la boisson ferreuse. Cela titilla les papilles du démon à l'intérieur de lui. Le pyromage se maudissait lui même. Il se sentait à la fois victime, juge et coupable. Sa force surhumaine contenait l'être qui essayait de s'extraire de cette accolade ténébreuse. L'odeur de la sueur titilla les narines du mage, la victime commençait à s'épuiser, alors que le diable réclamait une plus grande collation et refuser de lâcher sa proie. C'était à la fois un met si délicat et un dégoût que ressentait Balthazar à ce moment. Son esprit était plonger dans un profond plaisir. Un extase de goûter à ce qui est de plus sacré chez tout individu vivant sur cette terre. Le sang : ce sirop qui lui redonnait sa vitalité, fermait ses blessures provoqué par l'attaque du mercenaire et par le piège métallique dont il avait du être libérer pendant son inconscience. Ce n'était pas uniquement quelques goûtes qui pouvait le sauver. Il était obligé de boire des litres entiers. Outre cette sensation de satiété, Balthazar ressentait un autre effet. Il ressentait les sentiments de ce pauvre bougre. Sa peur, ses pleurs, ses pensées... Le fait que la vie venait à le quitter. Balthazar voyait dans ses yeux défilés le passé de cet homme, qui n'avait rien demandé. Qui aurait encore pu vivre s'il n'était pas venu le sauver. De sa famille qui l'attendait dans un village voisin. Avec sa femme, qui était en train de préparer de bons petits plats à partager en famille. De ses deux petites filles, qui riaient alors qu'il poussait leur balançoire. Qu'elles rêvaient de pouvoir s'envoler dans le ciel.

Mais pour cette famille, il n'y avait pas de retour de ce père tant attendu. Balthazar sentait le froid envahir le corps de ce père de famille. Une vie pour une vie. La sienne était revenu, alors que dans ses bras s'étendait celle d'un être qui venait d'être vidée de tout son sang.

Les crocs se rétractèrent dans les gencives du pyromage. Ses yeux rouges observait sa victime. Durant le temps de son repas, il n'avait pas réellement conscience de se qu'il se passait. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait prit le contrôle. Comme si son instinct de survie était plus forte que son humanité. Quitte à tuer une âme innocente dans le tas.

"Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Je dirais même, que ce repas était un pur délice." riait le diable.

Balthazar avait le souffle coupé. Il n'avait même pas constater que sa blessure était véritablement refermé. Il était encore endoloris des souvenirs de ce patriarche. De son histoire, celle de sa famille, de sa bienveillance envers n'importe qui. Se qui lui avait valu sa déchéance. La main tremblante, Balthazar essuya la trainée de sang qui continuait de couler de sa bouche. Il se sentait de plus en plus coupable. A la fois d'avoir pris la vie d'un innocent, alors qu'il aurait pu boire celui d'un mercenaire qu'il l'avait attaqué. Mais également d'avoir éprouvé un plaisir à boire ce liquide sacré.

Aussitôt, il plongea sa tête entre ses mains, se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant d'hurler toute sa détresse. Son désespoir d'avoir plonger un peu plus dans les pas de son père, de ces êtres démoniaques qu'il voulait à tout prix fuir. De ne pas avoir pu sauver une partie de son humanité.

La lune rouge n'était pas plus la seule témoin de ce spectacle. Grunlek avait retrouvé Shinddha. Ils étaient malheureusement arrivé trop tard. Ils étaient là désormais pour essayer de tenter de sauver le restant d'humanité de ce demi-diable. De l'aider à vivre avec cette nouvelle puissance qui était aussi un lourd fardeau.

Fin


End file.
